Heavy objects, for example appliances and heavy furniture, are liable to damage floors on which they are supported, especially in movement of the objects across the floors. All types of floors, including vinyl, hardwood and ceramic are subject to such damage, with modern vinyl of the type commonly used in kitchen flooring being particularly susceptible. The physical effort required to move such items is another significant problem, particularly where the object does not slide readily on the floor or floor covering in question.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,057,356, issued 15 Oct. 1991 to Terry C. Smith it is proposed to reduce damage to flooring caused by a heavy appliance by supporting the appliance on a secondary floor surface resting on the floor to be protected and supporting the appliance. To provide for movement of the appliance away from its normal position a temporary additional support surface is provided which butts against the stationary support so that the appliance can be moved from one support to the other without being placed directly on the floor. This prior art system is based on the quasi-permanent use of the stationary support. It also requires that the stationary support be butted against a wall to ensure that it does not move as a heavy appliance slides onto the support. This prior art system does not provide for the protection of a floor during the transportation of an appliance or other heavy object across a floor, for example during installation or removal.
The present invention is concerned with a floor protector that allows the movement of heavy objects across any floor, while protecting the floor against scratching, gouging or other damage.